


He'll Wait Forever If He Has To

by RHGroeninga



Series: Utter Madness [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Character Study, Eternity, F/M, Forever, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Episode: s01e12 Afterbirth, Post-Murder House, Post-Season/Series 01, secret crossover, the end of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHGroeninga/pseuds/RHGroeninga
Summary: Despite everything he'd ever believed about his ghostdom, Violet's love truly has changed Tate for the better. And now he'll wait for her, forever if he has to. Until the end of time...





	He'll Wait Forever If He Has To

**Author's Note:**

> Secret crossover... getting closer to the core of the story... :)

**He'll Wait Forever If He Has To**

  


He used to think that ghosts couldn't change, like inherently, that they were stuck in the moment of their deaths for the rest of eternity.

He had gone out with a bang, almost as literally as it got, so he hadn't minded that. It was a damnright shame the poetry of his actions would be forever misunderstood, but at least he would be remembered, he'd be feared – he'd left his mark on the world, and that was more than most people could say.

If he thought deeply about it – and as he had nothing but time, he had plenty of quiet moments to himself to brood in the basement – that probably was the thing he feared the most. To be forgotten. For his suffering, for his sacrifice, for his endless rage at the injustices of this world mean nothing in the end. Maybe that was why, even long after his own sorry tale was said and done, he still felt the need to lash out at any living thing that entered the house. He wanted his pain, his _brother's_ pain, every evil thing that had gone down in this godforsaken shithole of a mansion to be acknowledged, _to count_. Because they were doomed for eternity, all of them were, and for as long as they were doomed he would make sure the living could not ignore their plight.

But so much had transpired in recent years that he could no longer ignore that actions _did_ have consequences, even in the afterlife. Of course, with each wraithy addition their ghastly household became a tad bigger, but most of the time the ghosts had ignored each other, each of them stuck in their own little reality loop. It had only been since the Harmons had moved in that things began to _change_.

Actual progress in Murder House. Who would have believed it?

Despite having nothing but time, the old ghost-Tate would never have sworn to wait forever if he had to, would never have been pining after some bitch who couldn't even _look_ at him. Maybe because he would have known that she would never change her mind – for she was dead, and the dead never changed again – maybe because those who waited too long tended to be forgotten – and if there was one thing Tate was afraid of, it was to be forgotten – or maybe because he just didn't have the patience.

But the old ghost-Tate would have never fallen in love with her in the first place. He would have never embraced her light. Because the old ghost-Tate was unable to change, and love was change.

But Tate had changed. Violet had changed him, brought the light into his darkness. And the new ghost-Tate had vowed to be a better person, to accept the consequences of his crimes, to keep his distance from Violet and wait for her to forgive him, patiently, forever if he had to.

Because he had forever. He had nothing but time.

Irony was, that it was not long after Tate had accepted this that an immeasurable cloud of black nothingness swallowed the earth, that time itself ended, and that forever ceased to exist.


End file.
